A Hero and his Yaoi
by Iggymonster
Summary: Nobody could ever guess the skeletons hidden in Alfred's closet...including his sexuality. But when he falls for the cute little Japanese boy, maybe it's time the skeletons came out. Gakuen Hetalia/AU, Ameripan, sometimes diary POV, human names.
1. Prologue: Sort Of

**A/N: This idea came to me ever so suddenly whilst browsing for Ameripan pictures like a boss. So I'm sorry for the unoriginality here. **

**This now means I am handling two full length stories now :/ HOW WILL I HANDRE THIS? **

**Basically, this is AU (and Gakuen Hetalia based), and involves one of my most favourite pairings ever, Ameripan. Human names are used, because they're basically not proper countries anymore. D:**

* * *

><p><em><em>Prologue...Sort of

Alfred chewed on the end of his pen, looking down at the newly bought journal in front of him.

He lay on his bed, legs up in the air, kicking them back and forth.

The journal lay new, never before used, plain and ready to be written in. Alfred's friend, Arthur, had given it to him some time ago so that Alfred could write down all his innermost thoughts.

Alfred had always wondered why. Did Arthur want to stalk him? Perve on him? That certainly seemed like the case.

Of course, Alfred totally disregarded the much more likely possibility of Arthur being worried for Alfred and wanting to know when something was wrong with him. Pshh, as if a hero as amazing as Alfred could think about the reality rather than his weird fantasies.

Fantasies.

Alfred had been having a lot of them recently.

Secretly, he was just another awkward teen going to an expensive academy full of students from all over the world. How he got in...he didn't even know.

He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

Or the brightest bulb in the box.

But he was a hero, he was sexy, hot, amazing, awesome and obviously that's all that mattered to him.

Alfred grunted out of frustration, his chewing on the pen getting more and more intense. When he realised how incredibly sexual he must have looked, he pulled the pen out of his mouth and threw it onto the duvet next to him. His face was bright red and sweat drops were beginning to form.

Why was he so embarrassed about catching himself doing something so sexual? _Homo_sexual to be exact?

Alfred had a secret. Everyone has secrets.

His secret was something only he knew. He had known it for years and been wanting to tell _somebody _about it, but he just didn't know who. Not even Arthur was good enough to know. Alfred knew Arthur well enough to be able to trust him, but he wasn't sure if Arthur was able to handle the large secret Alfred was hiding.

"Dammit," Alfred muttered under his breath, fully aware of the fact nobody was around to hear him. Perhaps that was a good thing given his current, awkward situation?

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Arthur standing there, leaning on the frame, his arms folded across his chest.

Alfred looked up and smiled; Arthur smiled back, raising his big, bushy eyebrows.

"Alfred," Arthur greeted in his sexy British accent, "How's the diary coming along?"

Alfred sighed. "Not good. I haven't written anything yet!" He then pouted out of realisation of what Arthur had just said. "Hey, it's a journal, not a _diary. _A diary just sounds so girly."

Arthur laughed for a few mini seconds.

"Hey, if it helps, I can assist you with starting it off," Arthur offered. Alfred looked away as his blush grew stronger. Once he felt like it had faded and he looked semi-decent, he turned back, his hand resting against his forehead.

"N-No, thanks," Alfred politely (or at least somewhat politely) replied.

Arthur stopped leaning on the door frame and instead stood in the threshold, his arms now by his side.

"Well, alright then," Arthur said, a slight tone of disappointment lingering in his voice. "Don't spend all night worrying about it. It's nearing ten o' clock."

Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired," Alfred lied. _Lied. _Maybe it wasn't a horrible lie, but it certainly wasn't true. Alfred wasn't tired, nor was he going to sleep anytime soon.

And, knowing him, he probably would spend all night worrying about such a simple little thing like what to write in his diary. Sorry, journal.

Arthur nodded as his own (tsundere) way of saying 'good night' and left, shutting the door behind him.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the door clack before proceeding to run his fingers through his hair.

"What to write...what to write," he hummed quietly to himself, looking down at the paper.

He knew he was just going to get distracted by video games if he didn't write anything soon, so he reached for his pen, and started to write anything. He would just let the pen guide him, giving him either total bullshit or a literary piece of genius.

Maybe not a literary piece of genius, but more like something...not expected of Alfred.

Alfred could have been the author of _My Immortal.*_

Just kidding; Alfred wasn't _that _bad of a writer.

In fact, Arthur once complimented his work, saying it was pretty good. Whether he was lying or not didn't matter. Arthur actually complimented him.

Wow, he must have been on one of his 'Let's not be a tsundere today' days.

Which was rare.

Anyway, Alfred, again, never thought of the possibility Arthur was lying to make him feel better and give him self confidence in his work. Because, ya know, he's a hero and all.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dia-Journal,<em>

Hey, I'm finally writing in you! I don't know what I'm supposed to be writing in here, or why I even have you, but all I know is that it's to help me. Help me with what?

I could do with some help in Math. What's the point in Math, anyway? It's not like I need it in real life or something. Plus, why are letters sometimes involved? WTF is that all about?

Also, I think I might give you a name.

Alfie Jr.

There we go. Done.

Honestly...what can I write about?

I could tell you what I had for lunch today.

I had pizza, which was pretty nice.

Oh and I poured some milk down Matthew's shirt today because I thought it'd be really funny.

He's my Canadian step-brother/adopted brother/half-brother/thing that happens to be related to me if you didn't know. Sometimes I either can't find him or I forget he even exists.

Which is weird, because he's inherited my sexiness.

LOL, JK.

Oh, yeah. Arthur told me that I have to write in you (lol that sounds so dirty) whenever I'm feeling 'sentimental'. Whatever that means.

I guess I could introduce myself.

My name is Alfred F. Jones.

I'm a closet homosexual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally this was going to be chapter one but I thought I'd end it here. It's too short to be a chapter in my books. D:**

*** Ah, the infamous My Immortal fic. You're lucky if you haven't heard of it. Or read of it.**

**This may have been inspired by dellums' story...maybe. It wasn't actually intentional, nor was the diary idea, until a friend recommended it to me. Besides, dellums and I are homies! ...Yeah.**

**Feedback is highly welcome ^-^ Reviews whore right here. I'll try and update frequently, but if you know me from L:TWB then... :S**


	2. Chapter One: Wander

**A/N: LOL I AM SUCH A WHORE. I changed the summary to attract more people. Reviews make me smile.**

**I feel so bad about not updating this for a while. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been busy with...stuff. I finished L:TWB and then I got another idea for a PruCan story so I started with that and now all my focus seems to have gone into it and –takes a deep breath- I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting.**

**I should be packing right now but instead I'm here, writing this. I'm off to Spain in just a few hours...yay! Damn English weather. So cold and wet. DX**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Wander<span>

_Dear Alfie, Jr._

I realise I haven't written in...like, two days. Arthur told me I had to write in you at least every day. Ah well, he said _at least._

Besides, I've been pretty busy.

Yeah, busy playing video games and not doing my homework.

And maybe I lost you.

I kinda lost you, yeah.

But I found you and you're here now! Hi again. You missed me, right? You missed your owner, huh? I'm sorry for letting you slip under my bed and you got all dusty and stuff. I tried to not get you dusty, but I did.

I have failed you as a father! NO!

Ahem.

So anyway, once I had found you, I was like, 'OMG I have to write something.'

That was two hours ago. An hour later all I had was the first sentence thingy. But now a lot of things are just flowing out of my pen.

OMG that sounded like a genius sentence. I could be the next Shakespeare or some shit like that.

On Friday (which is, like, three days away from now) my class is allowed to have a free day outside. Apparently it's gonna be really sunny, so I might hang out with Arthur or something. That'd be awesome.

There's this huge field nearby that's normally off limits that we could sneak in to and be cool and stuff.

Today, I also found out that Arthur looks _really _attractive in the daylight.

* * *

><p>The hallways were so noisy yet so spacious.<p>

That was an advantage of going to a private academy that (mostly) well-behaved, intelligent kids attended. All the space but with the same amount of noise. That obviously was not a good thing, but it was better than a school full to the brim of hormone laced teenagers that were silent.

By their lockers stood students of all ages. Some looked strong, some looked weak. Since they came from all over the world, at least three different languages could be heard as you walked down just one long corridor.

Although most people of different nationalities mingled together, sometimes they would hang out together. Just like the German speaking kids who, for some reason, were all together by one locker today.

The Austrian, Roderich, was glaring rather evilly but discreetly at the Swiss, Vash, as he tried to ensure his little sister Lili was going to be okay – she was young, naive and new. The German, Ludwig, was interrogating his older brother Gilbert, who looked rather...high. Where he got the drugs from, Kiku didn't want to know.

Kiku was the new student now, fresh from Japan. He spoke English quite fluently (thankfully enough) but was rather shy and kept to himself. If he had an opinion, he would rarely speak it and just agree with somebody else, much to the dismay of others.

As he passed the German kids, trying his best to avoid their gaze, he saw quite interesting sights. There were girls giggling and pointing at what looked to be Kiku – whatever they were giggling about was a mystery and he quickly concluded that it was best that way – and there were boys laughing amongst themselves about immature things.

Kiku felt very...out of place. He felt like a red chair in the midst of a hundred dozen green ones. Not because he was Asian, but because he was so quiet and had such a different culture.

No wonder it was so loud.

He was positive he couldn't have been the only Asian there, of course, but a little bit of him doubted that. How awkward would it be?

Suddenly, a blur moved towards him, causing him to stumble a little. It turned out to be a person who just ran into him, knocking Kiku's books straight out of his hands.

The boy who ran into him stopped. Kiku thought he was going to apologise and help him pick up the heavy load of books, but instead he furrowed his eyebrows and rudely said, 'You shouldn't be in my way, aru.'

Kiku didn't know how to reply politely to him and thus stayed silent, blushing slightly. It relieved him that there was another Asian there, but he obviously wasn't Japanese thanks to his lack of manners. He shuddered a little upon thinking that he'd get confused for being Chinese or even worse...a Korean.

Besides, it wasn't even Kiku's fault. The boy had been running at a speed not allowed in the school halls for safety reasons, therefore he was mostly to blame.

Why Kiku was getting blamed, he would never know.

As Kiku contemplated all of this way too hard, the boy had gone already before he knew it. Kiku sighed.

As much as it relieved him to know he was not alone, it didn't relieve the growing stress in Kiku's mind...he was going to be slaughtered here.

Roughly half an hour later, the bell for first lesson rang. The kids all scrammed to their lessons as quick as a heartbeat, leaving the hallways vacant. Except, of course, for Kiku.

Kiku looked around for someone to help him out. He had a timetable in his hand but he didn't know where he was meant to be going. Room twenty? Where was that? Kiku looked at the door nearest to him...room five. He would have to commence on a journey of epic proportions if he wanted to get to room twenty on time.

What if the teacher was inconsiderate and didn't listen to him when he said he got lost, even though it was the truth? He didn't want to get into trouble on his very first day.

He certainly didn't want to be late, either. That was his worst nightmare. Sort of.

He slowly started walking up, checking each door as he went. Room seven...room nine...room eleven...room thirteen...room fifteen. The hallway ended. He was stuck at a fork in the road – which hallway was it? Kiku was really starting to panic.

Just then, someone else stumbled into him. He was so tiny and delicate that he was so close to falling over completely. This time, the boy who ran into him stopped almost immediately.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kiku blinked twice to get his head around this. Everyone was at their lesson...did this boy not care if he was late? Did he not care that he was going to be in huge trouble?

"H-Hai," Kiku weakly stuttered, accidentally speaking in his native tongue. He gulped in order to speak the right language when addressing non-Japanese people. "I-I'm fine. Don't w-worry."

The boy tilted his head to the side and pouted, probably by accident.

"You sure?" he asked, sounding quite uncertain. He knew Kiku wasn't fine; there was something wrong. Even though he couldn't read the atmosphere at all, he could still see Kiku wasn't alright. That took a lot of skill for him.

Kiku sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Could you help me?" Kiku asked shyly, blushing a little. He pushed his timetable out and pointed to the first box on 'Tuesday'. "This is my first day here and I need to find room twenty. Do you know where that is?"

The boy hummed in thought.

"Dude, that's my first lesson, too!" he suddenly squealed in excitement. Kiku stepped back a little, scared by the sudden noise. This boy really didn't care if he was heard. He was almost _fearless. _Kiku jealously admired that. "We're in the same class! Cool!"

Kiku started walking with the boy down the next hall. They were walking slow enough for the boy to pipe up, "The new kid, huh? That's rough. Luckily you have me, the hero, to help you out and not let anyone pick on you! I'm Alfred, by the way."

Kiku bowed slightly like he had learnt back home, which confused Alfred a little.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred," Kiku politely greeted. "My name is Kiku. What do you mean by 'not let anyone pick on you'?"

Alfred didn't understand how Kiku was so oblivious. Surely he knew how new kids got treated? Maybe he was an alien.

"Well...ya know," Alfred shrugged, not knowing at all how to explain himself. "When you're new, I guess...people just find you an easy target. I don't mean to scare you or anything but...anyway, you don't have to worry, seriously! I'll be your friend!"

Kiku gave Alfred a little smile, just visible enough for even a dumbass like Alfred to grasp, before muttering to himself, "Ah...how n-nice of you."

Alfred forced one hand onto room twenty's door.

"We've reached our destination!" Alfred boomed in a big, flashy commercial like voice. Kiku's smile grew a little at the corners, although he was a little bemused by Alfred's action. Ah, cultural differences, how funny they were.

Alfred pushed the door open and kept it open, indicating for Kiku to go in first. He did, very quietly, feeling the palms of his hands starting to sweat and his heart beat fast in his throat.

Alfred walked in after him, closing the door behind him.

The teacher turned around from her blackboard after hearing the door shut, not looking very impressed about seeing Alfred. She narrowed her eyes. The class were staring at the two, mainly Kiku, like they had just murdered someone.

"Alfred, sit down," the teacher said in the most boring tone ever. It was enough to make someone fall asleep immediately.

Alfred walked over to his seat, smirking. When he reached his seat, he high fived his next door neighbour, Francis, just because he could.

Then, the teacher realised that she was expecting a new student and walked over to Kiku, still standing nervously by the door, his hands in front of his legs, his thumbs fumbling with each other.

"Ah, you must be Kiku," she realised, her tone suddenly lightening up. She flashed a warm little smile before dropping it again to speak. "Kiku Honda."

Kiku bowed in traditional greeting before he was being pulled over, by the teacher (why was she allowed to do that? For the purpose of this story, she is, deal with it), over to her desk.

Kiku's blush only grew, his face resembling that of a tomato, as much as he didn't want to. He scanned the class. They didn't look all too dangerous, but yet the atmosphere surrounding him felt so intimidating and harsh.

He especially didn't like the aura emitting from the tall boy a few rows back wearing a scarf covering most of the bottom half of his face. How he could feel it from so far away was what frightened him the most.

"So, Kiku, tell us a little about yourself," the teacher urged, sitting on the edge of her desk. She resembled that of those slutty teachers, only she wasn't young at all and wasn't exactly a sex bomb that set hearts racing.

Kiku took a deep breath.

"I-I'd rather not..." Kiku whispered.

The teacher heard him and shook her head, tutting mockingly.

"Just say where you come from and what you like to do," she replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. Kiku felt uncomfortable – very uncomfortable in fact – thanks to the dozens of eyes staring straight at him. He tried to avoid their gazes, but it was as if they were following him.

Kiku didn't want to share a lot about himself, but if he had to, then so be it. He wasn't one to disrespect an elder's rules.

"W-Well," Kiku began, not knowing exactly what words to say. "My name is Kiku, I am from Japan, I love animals...anime, manga..._yaoi."_

Kiku face palmed himself. _Yaoi? _Where the fuck did that come from?

His blush seemed to get bigger, although Kiku thought that was close to impossible. Luckily for him, the students just looked at him confused. They'd all heard of anime, the majority of them had heard of manga, but none of them knew yaoi, so maybe he could get away with it.

Kiku's eyes then suddenly directed him to Alfred, shyly sitting in the third row by the left hand corner. He was blushing, too. Oh God...did he know?

The teacher looked at him, intrigued.

"Kiku, tell us more about this yaoi!" her optimism only got more and more visible...and obnoxious. "I'm sure we'd all love to know!"

Surely she was joking?

No way was this bitch for real.

Kiku groaned and wanted to sink down into a hole forever. Oh the shame...

"I-It's nothing," Kiku lied. "Um...i-it's...uh, Japanese for...um. It's just a Japanese...game. That's all it is."

The teacher raised an eyebrow and was about to ask more before Alfred cried out, "Look dude, you've embarrassed him! Leave him alone!"

Kiku closed his eyes tight to pretend that this wasn't happening and he hadn't just fucked his first day up. Luckily for him, though, Alfred had saved him from any more potential embarrassment.

"Alright," the teacher gave in. She sounded the exact opposite of what she said, and her glares told a different story, too. "Francis, move."

Francis raised both of his eyebrows in shock.

"What? _Moi? _Why me?" Francis asked melodramatically, all the while pointing to himself. The teacher sighed. She really couldn't be bothered. It was a Tuesday morning, it was early, she was tired and hadn't had her coffee yet.

"Yes, you," her pessimistic tone returned once again. Way to brighten up a dull day. "Move to the spare seat at the back so Kiku can sit next to Alfred."

Arthur, who sat two seats away from Francis, started laughing _very _loudly. As Francis walked past him, he pushed Arthur's head as a way to shut him up but obviously it didn't work...

"Hey, frog! Don't push me!"

"I wouldn't have to if you just shut your mouth!"

"Why should I have to, Frenchie?"

The teacher sighed and raised a hand to her forehead, rubbing it. Oh great, a headache. She had to deal with those two almost every single day and they were hard work. Having an Englishman and a Frenchman in the same room was _never _a good idea.

_Never._

Kiku took his seat next to Alfred quietly, trying to drown out all the shouting near him. He could have sworn he felt Francis' eyes boring into the back of his head, pouting at him. He liked sitting next to Alfred. Alfred and Francis drew provocative pictures throughout the boring lessons, although his pictures were cartoony and weren't as real life as Francis' were.

How they never caught...they would never know.

Kiku kept his head forward the entire lesson, taking notes when appropriate, unlike Alfred next to him who just fidgeted in his seat and kept poking Kiku with his pencil in order to get his attention.

When Alfred was sure Kiku wasn't looking about five minutes before the end of the lesson, he got his diary out and started to write as quickly as possible, his handwriting coming out tacky and rushed.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alfie Jr.<em>

DUDE.

I HAVE MET THE MOST AWESOME PERSON EVER THAT ISN'T ME.

His name is Kiku and he's so effing adorable. I could just, like, eat him up or something. Wait, if I ate him, then I'd be a cannibal and I'd never see his adorableness again! OMG I CAN'T EAT THIS ONE! HE'S TOO CUTE AND AMAZING!

He accidentally said he likes yaoi...

I thought I was the only one who knew what that was. Japanese culture is big at my place and all but I didn't know they actually had yaoi in Japan.

._. So, yeah. I hope he's not kidding when he says he likes yaoi because if he does then he is my new best friend. Sorry, Arthur.

He's so cute when he blushes and smiles. His accent is so sweet, even though sometimes I want to laugh at his Engrish. I wonder if he can teach me Japanese...

* * *

><p>"Kiku! Wait up!"<p>

Kiku turned around at the sudden mention of his name to be faced by a very out of breath Alfred. Kiku had left the lesson as quickly as possible in order to get to his next lesson, although he didn't exactly have a clue where he was going.

Alfred quickly snatched Kiku's time table and sighed.

"Same class again, dude," Alfred said, handing the timetable back to Kiku. "Follow me."

Kiku walked beside Alfred, trying his best to avoid brushing against him, whilst keeping his head down and fixated on his feet so that he wouldn't get so clumsy. And that he wouldn't have to face Alfred's gaze...

"So, dude, you like yaoi?" Alfred kept his voice down low, although he knew that nobody would get what he was on about.

"Hai, Alfred-kun," Kiku kept his voice down low too. He trusted Alfred for some reason with that and didn't mind speaking openly about it. "I'm surprised that you know of it. By the way, you are pronouncing it wrong. Is all of America's purpose to secretly butcher my language?"

Alfred giggled obliviously, not realising how cruel Kiku just sounded, even if he was just teasing.

"Kiku...liking yaoi doesn't make me gay, does it?" Alfred asked, his voice breaking at random moments as he struggled to keep his naturally loud voice quiet. Kiku blushed at the question, not sure how to reply straight.

"Well...no..." Kiku's eyes darted around as he kept his head down and stayed focused on the floor. "Liking...the same sex...makes you gay, Alfred-kun."

Alfred giggled at the way Kiku pronounced his name. He sounded like he was having some difficulty with it. It sounded like Arufred. Engrish was such a funny language to Alfred. Was that racist?

"Oh, good," Alfred sighed with relief. But...he did like the same sex, although no one knew it. He only liked yaoi because he wanted to live happily ever after with a boy and, plus, some of the stuff he found was pretty...hot. No, scratch that. _Incredibly _hot. _Scorching _hot. _So hot that it could fucking burn._

"I like yuri, too, but I'm not a lesbian," Kiku replied, still whispering. Alfred laughed at how adorably silly Kiku was. He wasn't sure if Kiku was being serious or not, but judging by his tone, he meant it.

"Well, yeah, because it doesn't work that way..."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alfie Jr.<em>

TODAY WAS SO uneventful.

Apart from meeting Kiku and discovering the meaning of life because of it, everything was boring as usual. The teachers were so mean to me! Pfft, giving me a detention because I didn't do my homework. I was told that, if you didn't do something, then you don't go punished. So WTF. I demand justice for this!

When Kiku laughs I swear a flower is born. Can flowers be born? A flower is a living thing, right? Living things are born so I think flowers can be born, too. OMG A BABY FLOWER. That would be so kawaii~

Kiku taught me that word. I knew it but I kept spelling it wrong and pronouncing it wrong. He's gonna teach me so much and I'm gonna feel so smart because of it.

I'm so glad to finally be back in my dorm after having dinner and I can just turn in for the night. I heard somewhere that Kiku is moving in with me to this dorm because my brother recently moved out (to be with that annoying Prussian dude ugh how lame) so I better get ready.

What I mean by that is locking the door and masturbating before he gets here.

Okay bye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, it's done, yay I feel like I just did a good deed.**

**I hope this was worth the wait D:**

**I had to involve a bit of PruCan, didn't I? Gosh I am so damn biased.**

**I based the teacher on this old teacher I once had back in Year 4. Everyone hated her but she loved me and in turn I liked her back. I swear every teacher nobody likes loves me O_O Like my French teacher who is actually Spanish but looks like he's Italian. Nobody likes him but me. FOREVER ALONE**

**Next time someone asks me what yaoi is, Imma say it's a game. Yaoi is a recurring subject in this story so expect it a lot. Also, I mean no offense regarding what Kiku said about Americans butchering his language. DON'T WORRY. Us English are starting to do it, too. It's fun to take the piss out of ourselves...and others...but ya know. **

**I got the title from a word generator and I will most likely do that for further chapters. I'm so unimaginative, I apologise. **

**When I next update either of my stories, I shall be in sunny Spain! :D I feel like Seme!Romano. XD **

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


	3. Chapter Two: Embarrass

**A/N: I have no excuse for being a lazy author. No, I haven't been busy, and the time I was in Spain I had my laptop with me and I was on it a lot. I apologise for the long wait. I start school again on Tuesday so updates may be even longer. OMG PELT ME WITH TOMATOES BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING –flaps white flag-**

**DISCLAIMER: I'd be lying if I said Hetalia was mine. If it was mine, all the Hetalia boys will be bisexual so that way I can have them and make yaoi happen at the same time! That way we're all satisfied!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Embarrass<span>

_Dear Alfie, Jr._

Konichiwa.

DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WORD MEANS?

I do! I feel so smart because I know it! It took me at least an hour to pronounce it but I know what it means!

It's basically 'hello' in Japanese. Kiku taught me that, if you couldn't tell by now.

I don't know what time it is right now but I know it's late. Wait, let me check.

...

Okay, it's half past two in the morning and oh my God I cannot sleep. I think Kiku's been asleep for the past...something hours and I can hear him lightly snoring. He's too adorable to resist...

...

I THINK I JUST DIED FROM A CUTENESS OVERLOAD.

So I went over to check on him as he slept and I might have, just maybe, stayed for about five minutes creeping on him.

Even though it's pretty dark right now I could see how he was lying on his side facing me, all curled up in a ball and stuff. My God, he looks so adorable. I want to snuggle him so badly it's unbelievable.

Oh yeah.

Guess I better explain what happened when Kiku came in because it's not nice to leave you in the dark, you know?

Okay, so after I was done (ahem) relieving myself, Kiku knocked on the door and I quickly hid all my gay porn/yaoi hentai (I think that's Japanese...it must be, Kiku knows of it) under my bed and told him to come in. So, um, he did.

He had a tiny little suitcase on him for some reason. There must have been barely anything in there apart from the basic essentials.

"Konichiwa, Alfred-san," Kiku greeted me, bowing (I think that's the way Japanese people greet each other but I'm not too sure). He then observed the room and sat himself on the bed opposite mine.

"...Hi," I said back. "What the hell does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"What you just said."

"What did I just say?"

"...What?"

That was our insightful conversation that made me find out what 'konichiwa' meant.

Ew, now 'what' doesn't look like a real word.

Anyway...I'm going to try and get to sleep now. Night!

* * *

><p>Kiku opened one eye, suddenly blinded by the sunlight gleaming through the window in between his and Alfred's bed. He stretched, trying to wake himself up the best that he could. When he finally managed to open both eyes, Kiku glanced over at Alfred, who was still sleeping soundly, sprawled across his bed with his bed covers half on him and half not.<p>

Kiku got out of bed, yawned quietly and checked the time.

_Wednesday, 7:30am._

It was early and class didn't start for at least another hour. Still, he decided it was best he got ready in advance. He didn't want to be late.

Kiku unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a towel. Just as he opened the dorm door, he heard an obnoxious yawn come from behind him. Impulsively, he turned around and saw Alfred sat up in his bed stretching, making sounds like a baby dinosaur.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kiku asked, flashing a sympathetic smile. Alfred shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"No, it's fine," Alfred's voice was husky and sounded the exact opposite of what he had said. "You taking a shower?"

Kiku nodded and fiddled with the towel in his hands. "Yes."

"Cool," Alfred heaved himself out of bed and got a towel out from under his bed (he hides everything under his bed for some reason). "I'm coming with, is that alright?"

Kiku blushed and watched as Alfred put his glasses on – something he stupidly almost forgot to do – and walk over to him.

"Do we shower together?" Kiku asked obliviously. He really was new to this place. Oh God...he was going to get eaten alive.

Alfred did his somewhat annoying 'hero laugh', as he had dubbed it.

"No, don't worry about that," Alfred laughed, walking out the door, instructing Kiku to follow. "There's a whole bunch of showers down the hall for males and males only, if that helps."

"And they are...closed off?" Kiku curiously questioned, starting to feel nervous. He wasn't used to nudity and to some extent disliked it. Especially if he had to be nude in front of somebody else.

"Of course, dude!" Alfred answered, patting Kiku's shoulder. "You honestly have nothing to worry about."

Kiku nodded and followed Alfred down the hall.

* * *

><p>Everything went better than expected for Kiku.<p>

Yes, the showers were closed off.

Yes, he didn't have to be naked in front of anyone.

Yes, he didn't see anyone else naked.

But he did feel embarrassed as he walked back with Alfred to their dorm wearing nothing but a towel, covering everything from the waist down but his feet and lower half of his legs.

When they reached the dorm again, Alfred sat on the edge of his bed wearing only his towel and started to play video games. Kiku nervously sat on his bed, letting his wet hair drip as he was going to use the towel wrapped around his waist for his hair once he was dressed.

Even though Kiku was positive that Alfred was distracted by his video game, he still feel embarrassed about changing in front of him. So he tapped Alfred on the shoulder enough times to finally get his attention. When Alfred looked up upon pausing the game, Kiku politely said, "Do you mind if you leave the room for a few seconds?"

Alfred was about to question him but swallowed his words. Instead, he stood up, threw the game console onto the bed and clutched his towel tight to save his own modesty.

"Sure, dude!" Alfred was halfway out the door by now. "Tell me when you're done!"

"Oh God, I look so stupid out here."

Alfred had been waiting for at least two minutes now, but that, to him, was at least a year. He had his arms wrapped around his chest, even though he didn't exactly have anything to hide up there. By now, all the boys were having last minute showers before class began, so he did get a few funny looks from passer-bys.

"Come on Kiku..."

He was starting to become irritated by now. Alfred kept his head down in order to hide his own embarrassment but he knew he would still get recognised – he couldn't really think of anyone else in the school with his prominent cow lick sticking up like some sort of radar.

"What's the matter, Alfred? Did you get locked out of your own dorm?"

Alfred looked up slightly at the familiar voice. Sure enough, Arthur was standing there, smirking to himself.

"No! Kiku just wants some privacy," Alfred explained, pouting a little. Arthur giggled. Or chuckled, whichever sounds manlier.

"Right," Arthur nodded sarcastically. Well, he was English, so sarcasm ran through his veins. "So, I see you're sharing a dorm with him now."

Alfred nodded. "Yep. Matthew moved out to be with Gilbert."

He scoffed at the name 'Gilbert'.

Arthur tilted his head in confusion and his emerald eyes darted around the place.

"Matthew...?" Arthur whispered to himself. "Who's that?"

Alfred sighed.

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"...Yes. Matthew."

"The Canadian one?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Matthew!" Arthur _finally _remembered who he was.

Seriously, why _does _no one remember Matthew?

All of a sudden, there was a knock from the other side of the dorm door. Alfred looked sub consciously at the door, as did Arthur, when it opened to reveal Kiku standing there tentatively.

"You can come in now, Alfred," Kiku informed him, opening the door a little wider and stepping back. Alfred nodded at him.

"Alright," he said to him before turning his attention back to Arthur. "Dude, what's our first lesson?"

"Maths," Arthur answered non-chalantly in a heartbeat.

"Got it!" Alfred said after a short pause. He was taking it in as a mental note. "And after that?"

"History," Arthur replied with the same exact tone as last time.

"Okay...and afte-"

"English, Geography, lunch, P.E., Science, Art, Music, dinner," Arthur closed his eyes and answered, smirking pompously to himself once done reciting the timetable.

Alfred nodded, although he was pretty sure he missed the majority of what Arthur had told him.

"Okay," Alfred dragged the word out, full of uncertainty. "Um, well, I gotta get ready. Seeya in class, Arthur."

Alfred opened his arms, hoping for a hug.

"You too," Arthur smiled, nodding, before walking away down the hall, leaving Alfred with outstretched arms.

He _really _wanted a hug from him.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alfie, Jr.<em>

I was going to write an in depth view of my day but then I decided that I didn't want to because Kiku wants to show me something really cool apparently.

I don't know what but it sounds like serious business.

So, here goes –

Maths was so boring I wanted to eat my eyes;

History was so boring I wanted to eat my legs;

English was so boring I wanted to eat my arms;

Geography was so boring I wanted to eat my head;

Lunch wasn't boring because I could eat my lunch instead;

P.E. wasn't too bad because I like sports and stuff and I got to have Kiku on my soccer team;

Science was so boring I wanted to eat my hands;

Art was so boring I wanted to eat my thighs;

Music was so boring I wanted to eat my hair;

AND FINALLY dinner wasn't boring because I could eat my dinner instead.

I just noticed something.

WE DON'T GET SERVED BREAKFAST.

Isn't that the most important meal of the day?

We don't get served it.

Or at least I don't.

What the actual fuck is this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thiiis iiis sooo shooort annnd ruuusheed I apologise~**

**I like writing Kiku. It gives me an excuse to write Japanese stuff, because my friend likes to call me a weeaboo. I'm not an annoying weeaboo just because I'm interested in Japanese culture – which I have been since I was in Year 3 - and I'm learning the language, am I? Please tell me I'm not T_T**

**Sarcasm truly does run in our blood. I never noticed how sarcastic we are until my American boyfriend pointed it out to me...**

**It broke my heart writing 'soccer' instead of 'football'...why must you change the name of our things :'(**

**Uh...anyway. **

**See you in my next update which is about two years from now! **

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


End file.
